


I Can't Lose You, Jyn.

by Fanfiction_Fanatic



Category: Jyn and Cassian - Fandom, RebelCaptain - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fanatic/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fanatic
Summary: Jyn argues with Cassian over joining the fight on Endor to destroy the second death star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction writing! I really hope y'all enjoy it. It's short and simple, and I'd love some feedback on what to add in future stories, how to improve my writing, etc. etc.

“They need our help on Endor!” Jyn argued with Cassian. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

It seemed so trivial that Jyn was even standing there arguing with him. She should’ve died on the sandy beach of Scarif, but miraculously Bodhi had saved her and Cassian, along with Chirrut and Baze. Despite the celebration of being alive, their hearts couldn't help but ache for the fallen; especially K2. Even when she was saved, she should’ve died from her ongoing injuries, same with Cassian. But somehow, by some miracle, they lived. 

Cassian had suffered from excruciating injuries, including a broken arm, heavy damage to his vertebrae and a blaster shot to the waist. Luckily, he was healed and walking by only a few months. However, the battle on Scarif had scarred him more than any other battle he’d fought for the Rebellion. He had a minor limp from his near paralysis, but it wasn’t what truly bothered him. 

Over the months to come, his paranoia had risen greatly, and it was almost like he never wanted to fight again. He worried about Jyn constantly, and often objected to her partaking in certain missions, unless he could come along. But he fought hard against Jyn going to Endor, despite her invitation for him to tag along.

“The Rebellion needs us, Cassian! I’ve been here long enough doing nothing but mechanical work on the X-Wings. I never believed Chirrut when he rambled on about how the Force saved us on Scarif because it ‘wasn’t our time.’ But I’m starting to believe him. Scarif wasn’t our last fight.” Jyn urged. 

“But Endor could be.” Cassian hissed, hustling about their flat in the Rebellion compound. Cassian busied himself with anything to distract him from looking into Jyn’s hopeful eyes. “Endor is a dangerous planet.” 

“You’ve been fighting for this Rebellion since you were six and now you want to back out? We’ve been asked by Princess Leia herself to help her in her destroying the second Death Star!” Jyn barked. 

“At least I know when to quit.” Cassian mumbled under his breath, rubbing his neck in anxiety. 

“Cassian, this is our chance, our chance to--” 

“It is over, Jyn!” Cassian howled, cutting of Jyn’s debate. He looked into her large eyes. Jyn stared back at him in anger and shock, her lips pressed into a frustrated line. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and Cassian realized his mistake. 

With a growled sigh, Cassian took a step towards Jyn, her tension beaming off her. She had darted her eyes to the ground, and folded her arms tightly across her chest. 

“I can’t,” Cassian started, trying to gather his feelings and form them into a sentence. “I can’t lose you, Jyn.” He finally said in a voice so low, it was almost a whisper. 

Jyn remained silent, and tried her best to fight the blush that was growing in her cheeks. It wasn’t until Cassian reached behind her neck that she rose her eyes to meet his gaze. She loved it when he gently tugged and stroked the hair on the back of her neck. 

“I know.” Jyn eventually said, trailing her fingers up Cassian’s forearm. She stood onto her tip toes to kiss him. He met her halfway, gently colliding his lips with hers. 

Jyn never admitted it, but she absolutely adored kissing Cassian. She was always shy about it up until it seemed everybody in the Rebellion knew about her and Cassian. The smell of antique spice that radiated off him made Jyn feel like she was home. His lips were always as soft as a pillow, and his beard was always rough against her skin, but she liked it. She could melt into Cassian forever, but their kisses always seemed to end too soon.

Cassian was more vocal about his love for Jyn, despite his personality. In the Rebel Alliance, Cassian was known as an emotionless spy, and the rebels were thrown for a loop when he seemed to completely change once he met Jyn. He could never get bored with looking at Jyn. Her face was flawless, and if her face held any flaw, it was a perfect expression in his eyes. Her lips were a constant gentle pink, and were soft yet rough from years of being stretched into a frown, or pressed into a flat line of anger. Jyn always smelled like a distant pine forest, and it’s fragrance always made Cassian’s heart skip a beat. Cassian couldn’t help but smile whenever he kissed Jyn, because she would always accidentally moan quietly in desperation for more of him. 

Alas, Cassian pulled away first, leaving Jyn slightly starstruck. Cassian sighed in agony, pressing his forehead against Jyn’s. Jyn smiled, closing her eyes. She knew that sigh. It usually meant he was going to comply. 

“Fine. I’ll go. But we aren’t staying too long. Once it’s set in stone that that Death Star will be destroyed, we are getting out of there.” Cassian mumbled, moving his lips to be pressed against Jyn’s forehead. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “I don’t want to be saying my last words on a foreign beach again.” 

Jyn excitedly wrapped her arms around Cassian’s neck, pulling him into a thankful kiss. She didn’t let Cassian pull away, and instead pulled him into her, until she fell onto the bed behind her. Jyn deepened the kiss, desire for him growing at an alarming speed inside her. Cassian caressed Jyn’s body, his hands traveling down her ribs to her waist and then to her hips. His touch was like lightning, sending a shocking buzz throughout her body. 

Jyn heard their dorm door slide open, allowing her to have half a second to push Cassian away from her. She was on her feet, wiping her mouth by the time the sneaky Chirrut had entered their small dorm without warning.

Chirrut wore a smile, as he tapped his staff against the ground. He didn't apologize for busting in at all.   
“I’m guessing he said yes.” 

“Uh, yes. He did.” Jyn awkwardly responded, blush rushing to her cheeks, despite the fact that Chirrut was blind.

“Sorry for interrupting.” Chirrut winked, giggling like a child. He left the dorm, allowing Jyn and Cassian to break down laughing in embarrassment.


End file.
